Bella's Account
by NightlockFairy
Summary: Okay, so this probably isn't very good, I just thought I should upload one and I wasn't sure how to end it, so I just quickly wrapped it up at the end:) It's about the Twilight saga by Stephenie Meyer, in the point of view of Bella Cullen, the vampire.


We're all still alive.

My thoughts swim back to me, slowly. Pulling me back to reality. I attempt to suppress the memories, but they ease their way into me, packing firmly, like a wall of bricks.

I try to shake away the memories but they come rushing back to me.

I breathe heavily, forcing the air back into my lungs. I was this close to losing it all. Losing my daughter. Losing my life. Losing everything.

I can't go back there again.

Now that the Voltori know that Renesmee's not a threat for being half-human and half-vampire and they're not going to try to kill her, everyone calmed down and was relieved, thinking that she was safe. I thought so too.

At first.

But now – the more I think about it – that might not be the case. Sure the Voltori won't try to harm her or punish us, but that doesn't stop other vampires; what if they too think she's an immortal child? A child who will never age and who was only created for destruction purposes? What if it triggers memories to them so they try and destroy my dear Renesmee?

I cannot let that happen.

The more I think about it, the more I know what I have to do. I will protect her, no matter the cost. She will not live in fear for her own life. She knows and has witnessed too much already.

Once my decision is made, I smile and turn around to face the mirror. I have to get ready and act normal. My husband Edward cannot know what I'm thinking; how scared I am. An anxious buzz rings in my chest like an electric fence.

I look in the mirror and I'm faced with ghostly white, pale skin. My skin is pure, even and beautiful; it glistens softly in the light. My dark hair tumbles down my back in shiny, glossy waves. The perfect contrast to my white skin. And then my eyes. They have become the same shade of warm yellow as Edward's since I was first changed, when they were vicious red flames. Finally, I look down at my body. I was slim and had curves in all the right places, like a perfect teenager – adult - would have.

I'm still wearing the frilly blue knee-length dress that Alice made me wear earlier that clings tightly to my skin to show off my figure. I chuckle slightly at the thought of my loveable step-sister, who has a very close resemblance to a pixie.

I twirl around in the dress but it's not me, so I head into the huge wardrobe to try and find some normal clothes. Hidden beneath all the dresses Alice packed in the wardrobe, is a loose-fitting three-quarter-length purple skirt. Grateful for something comfy to change into, I quickly grab it and a white vest.

I go into the bathroom with my clothes and nab a pair of silver sandals on the way (Alice packed my wardrobe so I have to make do with what I have) and quickly change into them. On my way out of the bathroom I take another quick glance in the mirror. I am beautiful. I think about Aro's words that he said to me in the clearing: 'Immortality becomes you'. He might be right. I was never as pretty as this when I was mortal.

Taking a deep breath, I begin to head down the stairs. I smile upon seeing my perfect husband playing the piano, with my daughter Renesmee sat next to him, watching intently as she tries to mimic the movements his graceful fingers make across the keys. I stay behind them, watching them perform together, and wait until they've finished until I make it clear that I'm there. I clap my hands to applaud their performance and they both turn around to face me, big beautiful smiles plastered across both of their faces.

'Hey,' I whisper and slide into the piano seat next to them.

'Hey,' replies Edward. Renesmee places her hand on my cheek and her thought appear in my head. She likes playing the piano, and is glad that I heard her. I smile fondly down at her.

'I'm glad that I heard you, too.' I say to her. At that moment a loud crashing comes from the kitchen, and I hear Jacob and Rosalie shouting at each other. I sigh, get up, and walk towards the direction of the noise.

'What's the matter?' I ask.

'The dog here broke Esme's china!'

'Hey, I was getting food, and I was walking around the corner and you jumped in front of me! You shocked me!' Shouted Jacob.

'You're such an idiot!' Rosalie groans.

'Hey, blonde, if a blonde and a brunette were falling off a building, who would hit the ground first? The brunette, because the blonde would ask for directions.' I chuckle slightly at this. After everything we've all been through, they still argue. Rosalie glares at me.

'You think this is _funny?_'

'Well, I...' I start to say, but she's already stormed out of the room by this point. I sigh and turn to Jacob. '"A blonde would ask for directions"? Really, Jacob?' He chuckles and shakes his head, and reaches for the broom and starts to brush away the broken pieces of china. I silently stalk out of the room and head back into the other room. Edward is pacing back and forth frantically. This worries me slightly because usually he's always so calm.

'What's up, Edward? Why are you looking so freaked out? You look like you've seen a ghost!' I joke. He lifts his head up and meets my gaze. His face is whiter than normal (which really says something considering he's a vampire) and panic and anxiety are displayed in his eyes, and his eyes dart backwards and forwards at a great speed – this makes me stop joking. My head starts pounding as I start to wonder what can make him like this. 'Edward, what's wrong?' I ask him quietly. He stares into my eyes before whispering weakly:

'Renesmee... She's missing.'


End file.
